Aparte de lobo, vampiro
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Kouga promete amor eterno a Kagome y viaja con ella a su era. Todo parece pintar bien, hasta que es atacado y se convierte en un ¿vampiro? ¡Como si ser demonio lobo no fuera suficiente! Ahora Kagome debe lidiar con este nuevo híbrido. Kouga x Kagome
1. Sangre

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

Estos 10 drabbles son para **"Reto vampírico de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!".**

**Nota de autora:** Sí, debería estar trabajando en mi verano de investigación pero, que veo esto en el foro y no me pude resistir xD

Por cierto, este es mi primer fic de Kouga así que espero no salga muy OOC.

* * *

**1.- Sangre **

Había tanta sangre derramada alrededor del cuerpo que Kagome no hubiera dudado ni un segundo que estaba muerto, pero sabía que él no podía morir tan fácilmente.

—¡Kouga! —gritó mientras dejaba caer las bolsas de la despensa y se arrodillaba a su lado. —¡Joder, que si es una broma no es graciosa! —le gritó al joven mientras intentaba voltearlo boca arriba para hacer un análisis de los daños.

Su garganta estaba destrozada y tenía varias laceraciones por todo el cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras trataba de imaginar qué cosa podría hacerle eso a un demonio lobo. Le había visto herido varias veces, la mayoría por culpa de Inuyasha, pero nada tan grave como esto. Se recuperaría ¿verdad? Porque él había dicho que quería estar con ella durante el resto de su vida, y el destino no podía ser tan cruel como para acabar con esa vida tan pronto.

Sin previo aviso, las garras del joven lobo se cerraron alrededor de su brazo. Desgarró su blanca piel y mandó punzadas de dolor por todo su costado. Los ojos, que alguna vez fueron de un azul tan claro como el cielo en verano, ahora eran de un color carmín que a Kagome le pareció hacer juego con la pintoresca sangre que estaba embarrada por todos lados.

—Ka… —el primer intento de pronunciar su nombre hizo que borbotones de sangre salieran de su boca y la herida de la garganta. A este ritmo, incluso el demonio podría morir.

—Tranquilo Kouga, no hables —le detuvo Kagome mientras intentaba curarlo, pero tenía miedo de purificarlo con sus poderes.

Kouga levantó el brazo libre y con él atrajo la cabeza de kagome hacia la suya. La joven pudo sentir el aliento entrecortado de su "pareja" en su cuello y se agachó un poco para escuchar lo que quería decirle. Podrían ser sus últimas palabras.

—San…gre —La miko trató de entender lo que el lobo le decía. Claro que había sangre, y mucha. Eso también ella lo sabía. —Huelo tu sangre.

Se paralizó mientras sentía cómo las garras del lobo ejercían cada vez más fuerza sobre ella. No estaría pensando en comerla ¿verdad?. Aunque, quizá los demonios necesitaran la sangre para recuperarse de las heridas. Seguro que podría darle un poco si eso significaba salvar su vida.

—Bien —dijo débilmente mientras levantaba el brazo herido para llevarlo a la boca del lobo, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, sintió la lengua húmeda y cálida del joven contra su cuello y reaccionó de forma involuntaria. —¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido!

El pobre pelinegro fue golpeado fuertemente contra el pavimento y volvió a su estado de inconsciencia. Se veía peor de como lo había encontrado.

—Joder, espero no haberlo terminado de matar —Se sentía fatal, pero era culpa de ese pervertido lobo escurridizo por aprovecharse de la situación. ¿Qué carajos tenía que ir a lamerle la garganta? Le iba a dar su sangre por las buenas.

Ahora tendría que recuperarse solo.


	2. Cruz

**Cruz**

Despertó aturdido en el cuarto del departamento que compartía con su pareja. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? Lo último que podía recordar era haber salido a buscar a Kagome la noche anterior y después una niña lo había atacado.

–Kouga, ¿estás bien?

Kagome tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Después de haber golpeado a su novio -en defensa propia, se decía una y otra vez-, había regresado con su familia a curarlo, pero sus heridas ya estaban cerradas. Lo único que quedaba era sangre seca por todos lados.

–Kagome, ¿qué pasó? –le dolía la cabeza tremendamente, pero fuera de eso, se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en todos sus años de vida.

Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Estaba realmente muy feliz de verlo despierto, prácticamente había dormido 24 horas. Después de tranquilizarse le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior, omitiendo la parte donde ella lo había golpeado. No necesitaba saber esos detalles, aparte le daba vergüenza recordarlo.

–Fue una pequeña niña –le dijo el lobo mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache de su novia.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que una niña humana casi te mata? –era bastante difícil de creer.

–Dije que era una niña, no que fuera humana. No estoy seguro qué clase de demonio era, pero dudo mucho que haya sido humana –las probabilidades de que un humano le pudiera hacer daño eran nulas, excepto por sacerdotisas. Una vez Kagome casi lo purificaba por accidente.

Continuó acariciando su cabello hasta que tocó algo en su cuello que lo quemó.

–Agh, ¿Qué carajos es eso?

–Una cruz, Yuka me la regaló ayer, es un recuerdo del extranjero –Kagome se la quitó del cuello y la acercó a Kouga. El demonio arrugó la nariz y mostró los colmillos enfadado. –Lo siento, debe ser la plata. He leído que a los lobos no les gusta la plata.

–No recuerdo jamás haber tenido problemas con la plata antes –le respondió mientras gruñía más de lo que deseaba. –Solo quítala de mi vista.

–Vale, lo hago –Kagome la guardó en un cajón y el dolor de cabeza de Kouga desapareció. –Mañana iremos al templo con mi familia, a ver si encontramos algo en los pergaminos del abuelo sobre lo que te atacó.

–Sea lo que sea, sigue afuera Kagome. Tengo el presentimiento de que sabía que no soy humano. –Kouga se recostó nuevamente y la muchacha le siguió. Estaba realmente agotada de la preocupación. Ahora que su novio estaba bien, podía descansar un poco.

Kagome se quedó dormida casi en el momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, pero Kouga no podía conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente. Algo demasiado peligroso estaba suelto por ahí en la época de su pareja y no había dejado a sus camaradas y su era sólo para venir aquí y que un demonio le arrebatara la felicidad. Si lo estaban buscando a él, Kagome también corría peligro.

No permitiría que alguien amenazara a su mujer.


	3. Ajo

Ajo

Algo apestaba, y con ganas. Su olfato era bastante fino y eficaz. En este nuevo mundo había demasiados olores que no reconocía,pero jamás había olido algo tan malo, y eso que el estúpido de Inuyasha solía apestar a perro mojado siempre.

-Apesta, tremendamente- soltó sin siquiera pensarlo.

Kagome le miró horrorizada. Su madre estaba cocinando y al idiota este ¿se le ocurría decir que apestaba? Había que ser tremendamente estúpido para eso.

-¡Kouga!- le regañó mientras lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa.

-Eso no ha sido muy inteligente- dijo Souta mientras jugaba con su tenedor de forma aburrida.

La señora Higurashi rió mientras servía los platos.

-¡Ah!- acaba de comprender lo estúpido de su comentario, seguro que no se había visto nada bien, sobre todo cuando habían venido al templo a buscar ayuda. -No quise decir que la comida apesta. Es solo que hay algo que huele muy fuerte en el templo -soltó atropelladamente tratando de arreglar el pequeño malentendido. Kagome se veía furiosa.

-No pasa nada joven Kouga, sé que no se refería a la comida- la señora colocó el plato de champiñones al ajo delante de él y el lobo casi salta de la silla.

-¿Qué carajos? - se tapó la nariz intentando no inhalar el olor tan penetrante, pero era imposible mantenerlo fuera de sus sistema. Olía tan mal, que no pudo soportarlo. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y se desmayó.

-Parece que al final, si era tu comida mamá- Souta tomó uno de los champiñones y comenzó a comer.


	4. Colmillos

**Colmillos**

Despertó aturdido nuevamente. En tres días era la segunda vez que despertaba después de haber perdido el conocimiento. Al igual que la vez anterior, lo primero que vió al despertar fue a Kagome, que se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama. Su posición era bastante graciosa, parecía haberse quedado dormida en la silla y poco a poco se deslizó hacia abajo, de tal forma que la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba por caerse de ese lugar.

-Enserio que eres especial- dijo Kouga mientras la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cama. La colocó con cuidado dentro y la tapó para que no tuviera frío. Ver a su mujer dormida hacía que sucedieran dos cosas impresionantes al mismo tiempo: por un lado una felicidad imposible de describir lo invadía por completo. Después de tanto tiempo detrás de ella y tantos problemas en el pasado, por fin era suya.

-Mía- gruñó mientras la olfateaba. Adoraba su aroma, no había nada en todo el mundo ni en ninguna época que oliera tan bien como ella. Eso le hizo recordar el otro sentimiento que lo embriagaba en estos momentos: miedo. Miedo a perderla. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida y pensar que algo ahí afuera estaba detrás de ellos no ayudaba a mitigar sus temores.

Justo mientras pensaba eso, hizo una mueca para mostrar sus colmillos en obvio desapruebo a la idea de que algo atentara contra su felicidad y se corto el labio inferior.

-¡Pero ¿Qué...?- soltó y corrió al baño para limpiarse la sangre antes de manchar algo en el templo. Seguro que no querían sangre de demonio seca por ahí. ¿Alguna vez se había mordido los labios? Para cuando llegó al lavabo, la herida ya estaba cerrada y solo quedaba un poco de sangre en dos puntos de su labio. Se limpió y observó su imagen en el espejo.

Fué entonces cuándo finalmente lo notó: ¿Desde cuándo eran sus colmillos tan largos?


	5. Estaca

**Estaca**

El abuelo tenía una teoría. Nadie nunca le quería hacer caso, ni su hija ni sus nietos. Pero él les demostraría que tenía la razón. Siempre a había tenido: había demonios entre los humanos que vagaban el mundo. El novio de su nieta era uno de ellos.

Primero había sido atacado ¿laceraciones en el cuello? Sí claro, esas eran mordidas. Después ese episodio con el ajo. ¿Olfato delicado? Sí claro, no se le podía acercar. Ahora lo miraba mientras el joven se observaba en el espejo. Sus colmillos medían el doble de los de un humano normal.

No, a él no lo iba a engañar. Ese joven era un vampiro.

—¡Arrepiéntete de tus pecados!—gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él con una estaca de madera en las manos.

—¿Pero qué? —Kouga alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que pudiera hacerse daño con ese pedazo de madera.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Kagome llegó corriendo cuando escuchó los gritos de su abuelo y de Kouga. Al entrar al baño observó a Kouga deteniendo con una mano a su abuelo, que a la vez detenía una extraña punta de madera en sus manos y trataba de alcanzar al joven lobo con ella.

—Tu abuelo se ha vuelto loco —respondió Kouga. Con su mano libre retiró la madera de las manos del abuelo y lo dejó ir.

—¿Abuelo, estás bien? —preguntó asustada Kagome.

—Él está bien, a mí casi me mata con esa cosa —respondió el joven enfurecido. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared.

—¡Te está engañando hija mía! —El anciano apuntó al lobo mientras le miraba enojado.

Kagome miró enfurecida a Kouga. —¿Cómo que me engañas?

—¿Qué? —No podía creerlo, el pelinegro no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. —Claro que no te engaño, el anciano no sabe lo que dice. —La había seguido a través del tiempo y ahora ¿ella pensaba que la engañaba? —Jamás te engañaría Kagome, ni que fuera ese estúpido perro.

Kagome se calmó un poco. Kouga tenía razón, jamás la engañaría pero entonces ¿de qué hablaba su abuelo?

—¡Dile la verdad demonio! —gritó el abuelo. Al ver que ambos le miraban confundidos, decidió descubrirlo él mismo. —Es un vampiro, Kagome, que no te engañe.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos. "Kami" pensó Kagome. "A eso se refería con engañar".

—¿Por eso le atacaste con una estaca? —preguntó la muchacha mientras observaba el artefacto en manos de su novio.

—Sí, —respondió el anciano —Si es un vampiro, y estoy seguro de que lo es, es la única forma de matarlo. Si no es vampiro, y eso lo dudo mucho, entonces habría tenido una muerte valiente.

—¿Está loco o qué? —"Muerte valiente nada" pensó el lobo.

Kagome tampoco aprobaba la solución aparentemente "piadosa" de su abuelo, pero tenia que admitirlo ¿Y si era cierto?

—Kouga —le llamó a su novio. Cuando el joven la miró, supo que algo no andaba bien. —¿Y si es cierto?

El lobo no supo que responder.


	6. Halloween

**Halloween**

Las cosas no solo estaban mal, estaban peor.

–Kouga –le llamó Kagome. – ¿Qué era la cosa que te atacó hace tres días?

El lobo resopló mientras se movía impaciente en la silla de la sala. –No lo sé Kagome. Fue demasiado rápido.

–Pero no era humano, ¿verdad? –Si lo que su abuelo decía era cierto, Kouga tenía mayores problemas que ser un demonio lobo.

El joven miró intensamente a su pareja. Contempló mentir, pero no serviría de nada. Si de alguna forma él era una amenaza para ella, tendría que irse. Permanentemente.

–Definitivamente no era humana –respondió después de unos instantes.

–¡Vampiro! –gritó el abuelo.

–Papá, no hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas –intervino la señora Higurashi. Observó al joven novio de su hija y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. Ella sabía que el joven nunca le haría daño a Kagome, porque la amaba.–-Bien –Kagome se aclaró la garganta y removió nerviosamente las manos en su regazo. –Kouga puede caminar en el sol sin ningún problema, eso no lo pueden hacer los vampiros.

-Eso es porque es un híbrido –contestó Souta. –Le he leído en historias de ficción. Kouga-niisan era un demonio antes de ser mordido, un lobo. Eso puede afectar muchas cosas.

–Pero nunca ha tenido ganas de… -la chica tragó saliva para calmar la sequedad de su garganta –tomar sangre… -sus palabras se cortaron cuándo recordó la noche del incidente. Él le había pedido sangre.

–¿Kagome? –preguntó el joven lobo algo alterado por la reacción de su pareja.

–La noche del incidente, trataste de morderme –respondió en voz baja.

La sorpresa se dejó ver en el rostro del youkai. No recordaba nada de esa noche después del incidente. Si realmente le había hecho daño a Kagome, nunca podría perdonárselo. Si algún día llegara a dañarla…de solo pensarlo comenzaba a odiarse a sí mismo.

–Me marcharé –les avisó a todos mientras se levantaba. –Viviré en las montañas.

Kagome se quedó congelada con la noticia de su novio. ¿Así nada más? ¿Se marcharía así nada más? ¿La iba a dejar?

–Kouga-niisan –el pequeño Souta le tomó de la mano. –Eso no es necesario. En todos los comics que he leído, los híbridos son los más fuertes. No vas a hacernos daño, no lo harás. Mi hermana lo sabe ¿verdad Kags?

La miko estaba sorprendida. Ahí estaba ella entrando en pánico por que la dejaran por segunda vez, cuando su hermano estaba aceptando y asimilando la situación. Sonrió ampliamente y tomó la mano de su novio. Nunca le dejaría ir. Si tenía que irse, se iría con él.

–Por supuesto que no nos harás daño –le dio un apretón y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. –Eres como un Halloween andando. Demonio, lobo y vampiro. ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a mi novio?

El abuelo empezó a lanzar maldiciones al aire y su madre se dedicó a preparar el té. Kouga revolvió el cabello de Souta y abrazó a Kagome.

Por supuesto que jamás les haría daño.

* * *

Creo que este...salió un poco OOC pero meh... son las 3 am y me levanté a escribirlo porque tuve una revelación mientras dormía, así que tendrán que vivir con eso.


	7. Murciélago

**Murciélago**

Ya había pasado un mes desde el incidente de Kouga. Kagome y su familia resolvieron no preocuparse tanto por la situación, después de todo, el joven lobo seguía siendo él; solo con unos pequeños cambios.

Los colmillos a veces le crecían más de lo normal. Según el joven esto sucedía cuando tenía hombre, se enojaba, estaba estresado o preocupado. En resumen: casi todo el tiempo. Pero no era un gran problema porque de todas formas no hablaba mucho con nadie fuera de la familia. La reciente alergia a las cruces tampoco representaba un gran obstáculo: no había muchas cruces en el templo ni en el departamento. El problema con el ajo era más difícil de llevar: no podían dejar de cocinar con ajo, así que Kouga tenía que mantenerse alejado de la comida. Fuera de eso, todo era como antes.

Kagome estaba adaptándose, en realidad no le molestaba demasiado los cambios en Kouga. El lobo parecía ser más rápido ahora, tanto como cuando tenía los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama. Igual de fuerte también. Sus ojos azules de vez en cuando cambiaban a carmín, pero nunca aterraban a la miko.

No importaba lo que pasara, Kouga siempre sería Kouga y Kagome lo aceptaría como fuera. Excepto por un pequeño detalle: Murciélagos.

–¡¿Es que no puedes hacer algo con ellos?! –le gritó mientras trataba de sacar a uno de esos pequeñajos del departamento.

–Yo no les hablo, ellos vienen solos –le contestó el híbrido desde el otro lado de la sala. Llegó corriendo con uno de los animales en las manos.

–Hay como veinte, ¡Veinte! –Desesperada, Kagome miró furiosa a su novio. No había otra cosa en el mundo que le diera más miedo que esos pequeñajos voladores nocturnos. Realmente entraba en pánico con todos ellos volando por ahí. Pero tenía una solución, drástica, pero la tenía. –Fuera –murmuró mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el joven.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Había pocas veces en que su pareja daba miedo. Esta era una de esas veces.

–Están aquí por ti ¿no? –tomó su mano y lo llevó a la puerta. –Si te vas, se van contigo –le aventó fuera del departamento y los murciélagos volaron detrás de él. Azotó con fuerza la puerta y le puso cerrojo.

–Kagome, no jueges –le suplicó el lobo.

–No vas a entrar hasta que hagas algo con ellos –le respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kouga se dejó caer de espaldas a la puerta mientras observaba a los murciélagos volar alrededor de él.

–Nos han botado.


	8. Drácula

**Drácula**

Había visto películas de vampiros antes y había leído los libros, como Drácula, por ejemplo. Sabía lo que eran los vampiros y que tenían cierta sensualidad atrayente hacia los humanos, pero esto era ridículo.

Alrededor de Kouga había una multitud – ¡Multitud! – de gente: jóvenes, adultos, niños, ancianos, de todo. Todos intentando hablar con él, conseguir su autógrafo, tomarse una foto. ¡Incluso había unas descaradas que le pedían su mail! No estaba dispuesta a aguantar esto.

–Kouga –le llamó casi gruñéndole. Al pobre joven se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo. Era peor que la vez que había sentido peligro de la espada colmillo de acero, mucho peor.

–Kagome, no es lo que parece –le dijo mientras trataba de quitarse a una joven peliroja de ojos verdes. Misteriosamente, le recordaba a Ayame. Al parecer Kagome también la había visto, porque se coloró de tanto enojo y se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose al departamento. Las bolsas de la despensa se movían furiosas golpeando sus muslos. El lobo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para salir de aquel mar de gente que, según su punto de vista, trataba de comérselo. –Espera, por favor.

Kagome se detuvo lo suficiente como para darle las bolsas del mandado. Sus dedos ya estaban rojos de cargarlas. Siguió caminando en silencio hasta llegar al departamento. Tomó las bolsas de las manos de su novio y le miró con reproche.

–No entiendo por qué vas hechizando gente en la calle –le soltó enojada. Siempre que salían era lo mismo. Sabía que probablemente no fuera directamente culpa de su novio, pero eso no evitaba que se molestara.

–No lo hago adrede –le respondió el pelinegro. –Es una reacción natural, kagome. Soy guapo por naturaleza, no lo puedo evitar –sonrió pícaramente en respuesta a su broma, pero enseguida se arrepintió.

Por la mirada que puso su novia, sabía que había dicho una estupidez. No, a ella no le parecía nada gracioso el comentario. Una vez más fue empujado por la puerta hacia el pasillo y escuchó cómo azotó la madera detrás de él.

–No vas a entrar hasta que lo controles –le gritó su pareja desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kouga se dejó caer con la espalda recargada en la madera mientras tenía un deja vú. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Observó a los murciélagos colgados de la puerta, habían aprendido, por las malas, a no entrar a la casa pero Kouga los visitaba a menudo afuera.

–Nos han vuelto a botar –les dijo mientras suspiraba derrotado. Ser medio vampiro era demasiado abrumador.


	9. Noche

**Noche**

No era exactamente que no pudiera salir de día. En realidad, el sol no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. El abuelo había dicho que no debería poder sobrevivir en la luz, pero Souta le había dicho que era un híbrido y los híbridos tenían ciertas "habilidades" especiales.

Con todo encima, prefería salir de noche. Tenía algo especial que le llamaba, incluso cuando solo era lobo. Probablemente tenía que ver con la luna porque estaba descriptivamente atraído a ella, de la misma forma en que estaba atado sin remedio a Kagome.

Por las noches sus sentidos se agudizaban incluso más. Cada color era más nítido que durante el día, cada sonido más –o menos, dependiendo del caso –melodioso. Cada suspiro que salía de la boca de su pareja estaba lleno de pequeños regalos que no podía percibir a la luz del día. Su aroma era aún más intoxicante de lo que era en las mañanas, y eso que por lo general su aroma era irresistible.

La miraba embelesado caminar junto a él. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara o en qué se convirtiera, la amaría mientras pudiera. Durante todo el tiempo que pudiera, aún cuando el tiempo de ella no se fuera a igualar al de él.

Por eso, secretamente le pedía a la noche un milagro, algo que le diera más tiempo. Al principio se había contentado con tan solo estar con ella el tiempo que podía verla al otro lado del pozo, después de tantas batallas y peleas, había decidido que quería vivir con ella cada segundo de su vida. Ahora, el amor le había hecho más egoísta de lo que jamás creyó ser: no quería dejarla ir.

La noche le daba un especial efecto al mundo, algo que le decía que quizá, ella no fuera a desaparecer de su lado. Pero al llegar el día el hechizo se rompía y cada mañana temía que ella no fuera a despertar, aun cuando todavía era joven y fuerte, cuando cada mañana se despertaba y le miraba enamorada.

No quería que el día se la llevara jamás.


	10. Sensualidad

**Sensualidad**

No era normal que ella comenzara con esos "jueguitos" normalmente era demasiado tímida, demasiado pura, demasiado ella.

Algo tenía que estar pasando para que su pareja se comportara de esa forma. Fuera lo que fuera, Kouga lo agradecía. Cada vez que él intentaba hacer un movimiento en esa dirección, ella se sonrojaba, lo golpeaba y terminaba durmiendo fuera del departamento. Esta noche, ella fue quien lo buscó, quien le beso, quien despertó su bestia dormida.

No era la primera vez, pero sí la primera desde sus recientes "cambios". Si antes era una experiencia maravillosa, ahora lo era aún más. Con sus nuevos sentidos captando todo un 150% más de lo habitual, estaba a punto de perder el control.

Cada beso que le daba parecía desgarrarlo por dentro, cada caricia era como si le pasaran brasas por la piel que no dejaban marca, pero se introducían dentro de él, en algún lugar donde se juntaban esperando que él las dejara libres, que se dejara llevar.

Tenía miedo de lastimarla, pero ella estaba dispuesta a arrinconarlo hasta hacerlo perder la cordura y tomarla como sus instintos se lo pedía. ¡Claro que la quería! Pero tenía que recordarse que ella era solo una humana.

¿Y si no lo fuera? Le preguntó una voz en su interior. Si no lo fuera, probablemente no se habría enamorado de ella. Al final de todo, era su vulnerabilidad, su humanidad lo que lo había enamorado. Mientras pensaba esto sintió sus manos sobre su cuerpo, su lengua sobre sus labios y por unos instantes olvidó controlarse, lo olvidó todo. Solo existía ella, ella y ella. Su mundo entero giraba a su alrededor y al lobo le gustaba la idea.

Despertó aturdido con los rayos del sol y desesperado buscó a su mujer. Estaba enrollada en sus piernas hecha un lío con las sábanas. Suspiró aliviado al ver que dormía plácidamente y que aparentemente no la había dañado. Tenía un par de moretones aquí y allá, pero él también tenía rasguños en la espalda, las piernas e incluso una mordida tremenda en un hombro.

"Extraño" pensó. "Eso ya debería haber sanado". A pesar de no ser una herida grave, aún podía ver dónde los incisivos de su pareja habían perforado su piel. No sangraba, pero le inquietaba que las marcas aún se vieran.

Peor, ella tenía esas marcas en el cuello. "Joder, me va a matar" se acercó a ella mientras retiraba su cabello negro ébano de su cuello e inspeccionaba sus marcas. Sí, definitivamente eran sus colmillos los que habían hecho eso. Kagome se revolvió entre las sábanas cubriéndose un poco por la brisa que entraba por la ventana. En eso Kouga los vió: sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios carmesí y los cortaban constantemente. Las heridas cerraban casi al segundo de haberlas abierto.

"Sí me va a matar" pensó nuevamente mientras con terror observaba cómo su preciosa humana abría los ojos para mostrar dos pupilas de color carmín.

-Buenos días, Koga.

* * *

Me he divertido mucho con estos drabbles, pero definitivamente no creo que lo mío sea el Kagome x Kouga (No malinterpreten, me encanta leerlo, solo que no se me da bien escribirlo). Aunque acabo de descubrir que el Kouga x Inuyasha quizá si xD

R&R


End file.
